A high-speed serial interconnection is recommended as networks have become larger in recent years. In order to achieve such an interconnection, it is common to construct a network environment in which a large number of nodes are connected via network switches. A load test is known as a test method for such a network environment. In a load test according to the related art, a load is simulatively created by adjusting the packet size and the transfer time interval.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 8-18570 and 2004-240980 are examples of related art.
In a packet-adjusting load test, however, the network system can control a waiting queue during normal transfer, and therefore it is difficult to create a state in which packets reside in a queue, and thus to create a practically high load.